


Heart shaped pancakes and endoplasmic reticula

by bluehappyking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pancakes, Valentines, science chat up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who requested a Fitzsimmons valentine's day prompt.</p><p>It's tradition for the pair to spend valentine's eating heart shaped pancakes and coming up with cheesy science pick up lines, but after everything that's happened, will it still be the same? (apologies if any scientific inaccuracies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart shaped pancakes and endoplasmic reticula

It was February 14th on the bus and Simmons was in the kitchen making pancakes in the shape of hearts with a big smile on her face, singing “love is in the air” under her breath.

“Well, well, well,” Skye’s voice came and Simmons abruptly turned around. “Never had you down as a romantic Jemma Simmons.”

“It’s my favourite day of the year, well, other than my birthday and Christmas and the birthday of Marie Curie. It’s a great day to appreciate the science of love and affection for other beings.”

“Uh-huh?” Skye walked into the kitchen and went to make herself a coffee. “I usually just got laid.”

“Oh Skye,” Simmons scalded and took out another pancake. “Think about it, how humankind has based so much of their lives on finding connections to one another, falling in love, the fondness and affection that we have towards friends, the way we care. It’s all to do with our brains, rather than the heart, but it’s so remarkable. So yes, I think we deserve a day to celebrate it.”

“And how are you going to celebrate it?” Skye asked, taking one pancake from the pile. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Those aren’t for you,” Simmons slapped her on the back of the hand. “They’re for me and Fitz.” Skye raised her eye-brows and a smile spread across her face.

“You and Fitz? Are you two...having you own little valentine’s?” 

“We do a little something every year just to show that we appreciate one another. It all started back at the Academy when some janitor kept pestering poor Fitz and using all these chat-up lines on him. To which, I explained that they were not all scientifically correct and that led to us thinking up our own versions. We try to think of more each year. Then we had pancakes for dinner.”

“Kinky,” Skye replied.

“We’ve been companions for such a long time, there’s no one else I’d rather spend the day with,” Simmons said and Skye grinned to herself. “What? Oh Skye. People can still be friends and celebrate Valentine’s.”

“Hey, I’m not the one taking heart shaped pancakes to a guy’s bedroom?” Skye reminded her and Simmons smiled slightly awkwardly before taking the plate with her and walked towards the bunks. She knocked on the door of Fitz’s bunk and smiled and he slid the door open. Simmons thrust the plate forward. “Pancakes! Happy Valentine’s Day!” she smiled warmly and Fitz, who was still half asleep, rubbed his eyes and nodded.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said and yawned. “What time is it?”

“Breakfast time,” she replied and walked past him and sat on Fitz’s bed without Fitz being able to object. He smiled to himself - he could sacrifice his sleep for her and sat back down on the bed eating one of the pancakes as she discussed a scientific article she’d been reading the previous night and he half listened, half focussed on her moving lips and how much he wanted to lick the sugar from the pancakes off them. 

The team weren’t on a mission as such but Fitzsimmons were spent the day in the lab.

“How about do you have 11 protons? 'Cause you're Sodium fine!” Fitz grinned and Simmons laughed. 

“I love it!” she said, leaning in a little closer to him as he said it. “Ooh, how about you must be a start codon because you are turning me on,” she said and Fitz laughed at that.

“Are you kidding me. Those two have done this every year and they’re not together?” Skye said, turning to Ward.

“They’re pretty oblivious, aren’t they?” he replied. “Come on, you need to hit quicker if you’re in the field.”

“Urgh...” Skye said and hit the punchbag. 

“Ooh, I know...” Simmons said and put a hand on Fitz’s shoulder, whispering into his ear with a giggle. 

“Jemma Simmons!” Fitz said loudly and nudged her in the arm. “You leave my golgi body alone.”

“Eww, even I can figure that one out,” Skye groaned and even Ward grimaced a little. 

“Yeah, I think we should give up training today. Especially down here. Give these two some more privacy,” Ward said and Skye nodded.

“Can’t get out of here fast enough,” she said and ran up the stairs with Ward close behind her.

 

1 year later

February the 14th came around again and it was a sunnier day, but Simmons was sat alone in the lab, not singing like a year ago and had just had toast for breakfast - sipping on a luke-warm cup of tea, looking through notes but not totally focussing. 

“Knock knock,” Skye’s voice came from behind and Simmons looked at her. Oh, how much had changed. Skye had to constantly wear her gauntlets and their friendship had been strained, but was finally getting back to normal. Ward was a traitor, Tripp was gone and so was SHIELD except for this base they had now. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“It’s not really happy,” Simmons sighed.

“Oh come on, what happened to it being your favourite day of the year?” Skye smiled slightly.

“It just doesn’t feel right not without Fi...” Simmons broke off and Skye raised her eyebrows in the same way. 

“Come on, what happened to the chirpy girl that was in the kitchen making heart shaped pancakes?”

“Well, I’m not that person anymore. And, I don’t think anyone would appreciate me making pancakes.” 

“Everyone loves pancakes, especially,” Skye put her hands on Simmons shoulders and swirled her round in her chair towards the door. “Fitz. Now go! Come on, you have to at least try. A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

“Yes but...so much has changed Skye. We used to play-flirt on Valentine’s day, and now he actually feels something for me and I’m not even sure what I feel. We don’t even talk anymore unless it’s about SHIELD or missions.” Simmons sighed. 

“Do you want him to stick to you like glue-cose?” Skye asked and Simmons muffled a laugh, leaning her head to the side. “What? That’s the kind of thing you do, isn’t it?”

“You tried at least,” Simmons got up. “And...I suppose I should too. It’s tradition after all.” 

“Ex-act-ly,” Skye lengthened the word and pushed Simmons a little towards the door. “Hey, maybe I should start coming up with quake pick up lines. Hey man, I’ll totally rock your world...” The two girls started to laugh. “Now go!”

“Okay, okay,” Simmons smiled and walked towards their kitchen.

Making the pancakes seemed so familiar to her, and she wracked her brains to think of a suitable science pick up line. She had a few inappropriate ones but she felt they weren’t appropriate for the current stage of their situation - she didn’t want to scare him with talking about endoplasmic reticula just yet. 

As she walked along the corridor to the bedrooms, Simmons wondered if Skye was quaking again, but then realised it was just her nervousness causing her trembling hands and she tried to keep calm. However, acting like things were back to normal wasn’t going to help either of them if they just ignored the problems they’d been having. Simmons so wanted to fix them.

“Simmons?” she heard Fitz’s voice and looked up abruptly. He was at the end of the corridor walking closer to her, she looked up and walked quickly towards him - once again, thrusting the plate towards him.

“Erm...pancakes?” she said awkwardly and Fitz looked down at them but then up into her eyes.

“I wish I were your second derivative so I could fill your concavities,” he blurted out in a complete sentence out of the blue and Simmons started to laugh.

“Aww!” she said and Fitz took the plate. “Well, If I had a choice between DNA and RNA, I'd choose RNA because it has U in it. Happy...Valentine’s Day, Fitz.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Simmons,” he smiled back and held out one arm for a hug and she wrapped her own arms around him. “If supply...the voltage and you some resistance, imagine the...er...current we can make together.”

“Well, I’m not going to supply any resistance if you keep making make my zygomaticus muscles contract,” Simmons said and Fitz gaped his mouth open for a moment.

“Now that’s clever,” he said. “You were always quite...er...smooth at saying them. A bit like...”

“Endoplasmic reticulum,” Simmons grinned and spoke at the same time as Fitz. 

“Yeah, although, I wouldn’t c...complain if it was rough,” he said and she nudged him in the arm. “Erm...do you...want to eat these in my room? That wasn’t a science one but, just a...question?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Maybe we can chat a bit too about some...er...stuff,” Simmons asked and Fitz nodded, letting go of her as they walked along.

“Oh, how about, you are a photon quanta to...erm...my valence electron because you...erm...yes, excite me to a higher energy level?” Fitz contributed and two started laughing.  
Maybe getting back to normal wouldn’t be so hard after all.


End file.
